In the end it was really Yaoi
by Night Owl's Moonlight Song
Summary: It's the end of Kingodom hearts 2, except with a Yaoi spin on it. SoraxRiku.


Disclaimer- I don't own these characters. I took the end lines and just twisted them around. So this is technically a spoiler...sort of and yet not really. There is Yaoi..

this is also my first fanfic story...so please review..thanks

* * *

It was a room of nothing but swirling patterns. There wasn't a door and frankly I was really confused as to how we actually entered this room in the first place. I had time to ponder this now for all the excitement was over. All the fighting had come to an end and there only stood two figures in this large never ending room, Riku and I.

He had been hurt pretty back, the silver haired boy, and so my immediate attention was on him. My keyblade disappeared and I knelt down beside him. His arm was clasped over his chest and he was breathing rather shallowly, and yet he was the first to speak. " Sora-" He said, and my head tilted down to try to look at his face, by the long locks of his silver hair were preventing it. Riku spoke again, " I can't" he said his head falling just a bit more.

" Don't say another word..." I cut him off not willing to let him give up right here, we had been through so much to give up now. " It's not over it's--just not" I pleaded, my dark blue crystal eyes looking at him. My voice was a little shaky but I really was at a loss. His face though turned up and our eyes met. I got up suddenly and walked closer to him, taking him by the arm so that it wrapped over my shoulder. I placed my other hand around his waist looping one of my fingers through one of the many loops on the belt of his pant. He was quite a bit taller then I was so steadying him wasn't the easiest but I managed. He looked so down, but he didn't protest the movement.

" And there are we suppose to go, I mean look where we are?" was all that he said, his head still down.

" Awww don't worry we'll find someway out..we got in here didn't we.." I was thinking possitivly as I usually did, I was also hoping to lighten to mood and equal out the darkness looming over the other boys head.

" Sora" He looked up at him, and I down at him. Our voices were echoing off the walls as we talked.

" Hmm??" I answered.

" You lead" he said with a small smile. I missed that smile so much. It was hard to believe but I really hadn't seen him in forever. I was off on different world, fighting heartless and nobodys. I really mean complete no bodies, whoever made this organization didn't really have high standards for its members. (( Kidding don't kill me..Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Zexion, Marluxia I love you 3 )). As I was saying I really didn't realize how much I was missing that smile. We finally started walking, in no particular direction but standing around wasn't getting us anywhere, so we walked forward, me holding up the majority of the older boy's weight.

We started having a bit of small talk, that's usually what happens when there is nothing better to do, or when death was imminent. Anyway Riku, once again was the first to talk. " You know..." he started looking forward and staring aimlessly at nothing. " I always figured I was better at stuff then you..." he admitted quietly. I saw where this was going, he was probably feeling weak from the battle and how I won it instead of him, but I played along and simply answered " Really?." I dragged it out just a little then actually thought about it. " Hmm" was all that came out but I didn't realize that it was actually audible.

" Are you mad??" he asked finally looking up at me. He really needed to stop that. In all general truth it was those strangely colored eyes that kept anyone fixated on them. They were this weird shade of greenish-blue, which you could only partly see through his silver bangs.

The second question kind of threw me off but I just looked down to meet those piercing eyes. " No" I answered then gave a small smile. " I kind of always thought that you were better at stuff too." I admitted. That was what I was thinking about, was all the times Riku had done things better, he was the one who actually made the raft. He was definitely faster and an all around better fighter.

We were still staring at each other, our eyes were barely blinking. It was quiet because no one was talking, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was one of those ' Who is going to talk next' or one of those. ' Just see and wait what happens next' moments. Our faces were quite close together, and for a brief moment my face flushed an almost illusive shade of pink, but before anything could really happen a very bright light shown from the wall we were headed for. " Hey Riku..what's that light?? " I asked breaking the silence and lifting my head to get a better view. He didn't answer his eyes just stared so I figured the best way to find out would be to walk over and see. (( No Sora don't go towards the light ))

Where we ended up was nothing like the room where we had just come. It was dark, there was almost no light. Everything seemed to be a shade of black or dark grey. A speare of light was being blocked by ominous clouds, it immited just enough so that my eyes could adjust and see where my feet were stepping. I could hear the sound of water, as Riku and I were walking more towards it.

It was the end of the road. Like literally, that is what the place was called. There was probably a sign there that would say " You reached the End of the Road, there is no turning back. Please no Swimming in the water and don't feed the wildlife..Thank you"

The two of us stood there and looked around for a little bit before Riku looked over at me again. " Hey Sora, You can put me down now...I can walk" he said with a childish grin.

I let go but helped brace him, one hand on each side of his chest, making sure that he wouldn't just fall over. But he stood so I dropped my hands to my side, shaking them out first for they had fallen asleep.

I started to make my way down to the water, it was lapping coldly up against the brim of my shoes. I scanned over the water, it was sooo dark and yet it was calm. " Maybe the darkness had gotten to me too.." I thought out loud to myself. I was quite comfortable, just standing there. I turned my though and saw that there wasn't a boy standing next to me. My head whirled around and he was on the ground again. " Riku!!" I yelled running back over to his side.

By the time I arrived he had shakily lifted the front of his body up, propped up against his arms. Managed to actually sit up and his eyes fixed on the water. My head was tilted as I looked at him. " Riku??" I asked concerned. The other boy only reached over to pull me into his lap. I squirmed at first but then gave up and just say there, startled and confused. His head was laying on top of mine and his arms were wrapped around my lithe frame. " This world is perfect for me.." He said as if somewhat distraught and far away. " If this is what the world really is...just this...then..maybe-- Maybe I should just fade back into darkness." He finished, his voice still far off. I looked up, what he said sounded somewhat insane. " Riku??" I asked and his head tilted down so that yet again our faces were close if not inches apart. " If the world is made of light and darkness...we'll be the darkness.." A very small smile, light up only by the faint light in the sky crossed his face. Our foreheads were touching, and my face had regained it's light pink color, though you couldn't really see it in this light.

" Y-yeah..." I answered with my own smile. " The other side." I added. " The realm of light is safe now, Kairi, the King, and all all the others are there." This thought made me smile a bit more. That everyone was now safe, and didn't have to be worried about anything now.

Whispering against me Riku finished. " That's what I mean...And Sora.." he said, which made my eyes dart up. " There are things that you can't do in the light." and a very almost evil grin came across his face as his lips met mine.

I was shocked, not refusing but still shocked. It was a good thing it was dark and there was no one around, because I could feel my face go ten shades darker and get a whole lot hotter. I gave a small gasp as the other boy's tongue ran across my lower lip and whether I wanted it to or not entered my mouth. Slowly my eyes closed and I started to make small noised into the kiss. Riku's hand was nestling it's way under my shirt. His hand was rather cold so I squeaked and inhaled sharply. " Rik-" I was cut off before I could say anything for the older boy had caught my mouth again with his. There was no room for protest. His hand was now close to the temperature of my chest so it felt good now instead of cold. He was playing lightly with my nipples making me squirm and moan. My arms were wrapped up around his neck, helping to pull his head and him closer to me and give me a better angle to kiss him back. There was no way I was just going to sit there and be played with.

The older boy was fondling the buttons on my pants, at this point I had stopped kissing him. Panting quite hardly I looked up at him, my face noticeable redder. It was one thing to kiss him, and I was allowing him to touch me, because it felt good and made me warm but there was no way it wasn't going farther. " Riku--" I protested but then the rest of what I was going to say was cut off by my own noise as the lips of the silver haired boy attacked my neck, licking and sucking their way up and down. He was nibbling as well and leaving little red marks." Please?" he asked, breathing against my skin..

It was then that I was thinking, why in the wold was he doing this. Maybe hanging out with all those organization guys had gotten to then, a few of them looked about as straight as a circle.

Riku had stopped licking my neck like a love sick puppy. His hand was still under my shirt but it was stationary. " Hey Sora??"

"Hmm" I answered looking over slightly at him.

" Can you help me I want to get down to the water..." He asked kissing me on the cheek.

I got out of his lap, flipping some of the brown spiked from my eyes. I grabbed his arm again and as before wrapped it over my shoulders. My other hand was, instead of around his waist clasping the loop right below the small of his back.

We made our way down to the water, and I helped him sit. He splashed some of the water in his face, probably to cool his head, and I took my seat in his lap. The waves were lapping over our feet, it felt good and somewhat cold. My head was under his chin and his arms were resting on my stomach, above my shirt.

" You know what I said back there.." Riku's voice broke the quietness. The word he said were soft. I was almost positive he was going to apologize for what he was about to do but those words never came." About me being better then you." _Oh that _I said mentally. " To tell you the truth Sora..." He seamed to pause like the words were getting stuck or he didn't know what to say. I turned my head up just slightly. " I was jealous of you..." he admitted and my eyes became wide..." What for??" was my response as I was again confused by what he was saying.

" I wished I could live life the way you do..." he said looking down at me. " Just following my heart." he finished.

" I've got my problems too..you know." I retorted quietly. " Like what??" he asked. " Like trying to be like you.." I answered, leaning back against his chest. He gave an amused sort of chuckle and wrapped his arms a little tighter around me. " Well I guess there is one advantage to being me..." He smiled sounding a little more high and mighty. " Something that you could NEVER imitate..." he laughed.

" R-Really?? What's that..." I asked tilting my head.

" Having you for a friend." He answered and I could feel his lips on the top of my head.

I snuggled in a little closer. " Well then I guess I'm okay the way I am.." I told him, talking against his chest. " I've got something you could never imitate too." and my arms snaked around to clasp behind his back.

The waves were crashing and no one was making a sound, it was peaceful and I was almost falling asleep against his chest, listening to the sound to his breathing and his constant beating heart.

I felt him shift below me and a small groan emitted from my throat. " Hey Sora.." He said his voice sounding a little lost again. " I think it's for you." And a small hazed over green bottle with a letter was dropped into my lap. I shifted slightly then pulled the letter out, looking first and for most at the name at the bottom _Kairi. _

_I started to read it out loud- _

_Thinking of you where ever you are_

_We pray for our sorrows to end _

_and nope that our hearts will blend_

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish. _

_And who knows starting a new journey may not be so hard_

_Or maybe it's already begun. _

_There are many worlds but they all share one sky..._

_One sky One Destiny.._

At the last word a tear rolled down my cheek and a great white light shone, splitting the darkness in two.

" Light" I said, pointing out the obvious quietly.

" The Door to light" Riku finished my sentence for me. I stood up rapidly from his lap and extended a hand down to him but he just stared at it then up at me. " We don't have to go.." He said. And I looked at him with an open mouth, " What are you talking about, we'll go together.." he told him extending my hand farther. " But what about being the darkness..." he pleaded. " The other side, remember"

"That was when there was light..." I said my voice was loud and I grabbed his wrist. " Come on.." I said and we went forward into the light.

All I remember next was a falling feeling. We were hurdling down at an inhuman speed. Passing clouds and heading straight for the water. There was a sudden splash and I resurfaced, Shaking out my hair so that it fell neatly in place again. Riku was there too, floating next to me...I looked around, trying to find somewhere to swim to, and then an oh so familiar voice came to my ears.

" Sora!! Riku" Kairi was standing on the sand, on the shore of our island. She was waving rapidly a huge smile on her face.

My mouth opened wide as I took off swimming not nearly fast enough. Riku waited back for a moment, a disappointed look on his face, but he soon took off after me. As soon as there was sand beneath my feet I started to run, stumbling a little as the water was still to high to move very fast in, but I finally got there. Standing infront of Kairi, we were all back together again, just like before. We exchanged smiles, " We're back!!" I said happily.

"You're Home" she giggled.

I reached into my pocket to give back something that I had borrowed a long ago. As I placed it back in her hand, everything just fell into place and everything seemed so right.

Riku was still standing in the water, watching the boy that just moments ago he had all the attention from, but was now left alone standing there. He gave a small sigh then headed up to shore but all the while thinking one thing..

He was thinking over the letter, that the girl had sent- but to it he put new words, his own words.

_Thinking of you where ever you are_

_**You're so close and Yet so far**_

_We pray for our sorrows to end_

_**I wait for the day that forever you will be happy**_

_And hope that our hearts will blend_

_**And wait for our hearts to mend.** _

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish_

_**Now I know truly what it is I wish.** _

_And who knows:_

_Starting a new journey might now be so hard_

_**Maybe it would have never worked.** _

_Or maybe it's already begun_

_**Or in the end it might have been okay**_

_there are many worlds_

_**there are many thoughts**_

_but they share the same sky_

_**but they are all for you.** _

_One sky one destiny. _

_**One heart One feeling**_

_**Riku **_


End file.
